


The Best Love Song Of All Times

by Thandra



Series: Love Songs Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meet-Cute, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thandra/pseuds/Thandra
Summary: The shop looks completely empty from the outside, but when he enters through the glass doors he realizes at least someone has to be inside: there's what sounds like eighties music, something stomach turning and too mainstream, blasting too loudly to be in any way pleasant. Remus has barely time to think "Oh God, not Bon Jovi," when a guy wearing a green waiter apron appears.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Love Songs Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580896
Kudos: 71





	The Best Love Song Of All Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/gifts).



> So, me and @bluesmoke decided to chellange each other to write song fics. Just, she's writing my playlist - and taking her sweet time with it - and I'm writing hers. This is the first, and only one we have in common: Always by Bon Giovi. Have fun!

It’s well past closing time when he sees the coffee shop, it's been a shitty day and he has no intention of taking the train without at least one coffee - he hopes the people working there won't hate him too much. The shop looks completely empty from the outside, but when he enters through the glass doors he realizes at least someone has to be inside: there's what sounds like eighties music, something stomach turning and too mainstream, blasting too loudly to be in any way pleasant. 

He has barely time to think _Oh God, not Bon Jovi,_ when a guy wearing a green waiter apron appears. Literally appears: he slides on the floor, using a mop like a microphone, and proceeds to actually sing the chorus like he is actually on a stage. _“_ _Yeah I, will love you, baby. Always and I'll be there. Forever and a day, always.”_ The guy sees him, and instead of stopping like Remus expected him to, he just winks at him and goes on with his performance. 

He actually kneels on the floor for the finale, so Remus has to clap - even if this particular song is cheesy as hell, old in the worse way, and actually kind of ridiculous. The guy bows, three times, and then comes really close. “Thank you, thank you!” he says, still acting like he is actually a pop star in disguise and not the waiter - he looks it anyway, like a pop star - “but you can’t actually go wrong with The Best Love Song Of All Times.”

He makes him coffee after that, and then they end up arguing about Bon Jovi for over an hour. Remus never gets to his train. 

_______________

“Oh, come on! _Careless Whispers_ it’s a classic!” They're in a pub near Sirius’s apartment, drinking a beer with Sirius’ best buddy/ _brother-from-thank-the-lord-another-mother_ James and his girlfriend Lily. Sirius has been trying to justify his amysmal taste in music for half and hour, and then admitted he unironically loves _George Michael._

“No, Sirius” Remus huffs, in the best severe tone he can menage while trying not to laugh his ass off “just. Don’t.” Lily laughs out loud, James shakes his head with a resigned smile. “Uhg” Sirius grunts, banging his head on the table - his hair everywhere, the piercings on his ears visible. “Remus” he says, looking up at him from behind his hair “do not worry: I will educate you.”

_____________

Remus is drunk and sweaty, outside a club somewhere in central London, with Sirius’s shoulders under his arm. _“_ _It's murder on the dance floor. You'd better not kill the groove._ _DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down.”_ Sirius is actually singing what, disco? Remus is simply appalled.

Sirius’ black, long hair are sweaty and messy; his cheeks are flushed red from alcohol and dancing; his eyes are shiny and alive. His pink, soft looking lips move around the words enchantingly - Remus is drunk, and Sirius is just so fucking hot. 

_“I know I know I know I know I know I know I know. About your kind. And so and so and so and so and so and so and so. I'll have to play”_ Sirius walks ahead of him, still singing, and turns around just a bit to wink at him while his leather clad ass starts swaying - Remus forgives the disco music immediately. 

They end up having sex for the first time that night. Remus, when sober, still doesn’t forgive the _fucking disco music_. 

_____________

Sirius asks him to move him with him one month after they get together - on a sunday morning while making breakfast, while _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? By Rod Stewart plays_ in the background. Remus refuses, because they’ve actually known each other for less than four months: no matter how much he already cares about Sirius, it’s too soon. 

They end up fighting badly, Remus storms out from the apartment without his gloves. Sirius texts him once the next day, but gives up when Remus doesn’t answer. James calls constantly - _”I’m serious man, he’s not okay: will you come back to see him? Just talk to him, okay? Just once. He knows he says things before he even thinks them, just don’t give up.”_

He lets himself be persuaded by James’ pleads after five days, and more than a hundred calls. When he gets into the apartment Sirius is buried under countless covers, eyes red and eyebags so purple they look black - Remus hugs him for hours, while Adele’s latest album plays on repeat in the background. _Why does this have to be the only time he has just a little bit of taste?_

_____________

“Remus” Sirius says, looking up at him “welcome home.” He sinks on his knees, shoulders to the front door, and opens Remus pants. Remus gulps, smiles down at him, and quietly thanks whatever force or divinity made his life so damn perfect.

He has a shitty job, okay. His dad hates him, university costs way too much, his mother is always too worried. His bones ache when it rains, and he lives in fucking England - There’s a lot in his life that is very, very far from perfect. But not this, not Sirius. 

“Sirius!” is the only thing he manages to get out as he comes, right into Sirius’ throat - just then, as he catches his breath, he realises what exactly is playing in the background. _Sexbomb_. Yes, that one - he is going to kill Sirius, just after round two. Okay, three. 

_____________

He moves in on their one year anniversary, and he has no doubt about it now - he is anxious obviously, and worried; but that’s just how Remus is. Sirius is so happy he keeps bouncing on the balls of his feet, making his ponytail sway. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” he shouts from the third floor - Remus hears him loud and clear from the entrance on the ground floor. He’s going to shout out at him to be quiet, even if that’s a contradiction in itself, when _Stevie Wonder_ blasts in the entire building. 

It’s a long, long playlist made entirely of Stevie Wonder - Remus has no idea how no one had kicked Sirius out yet. 

_____________

They’re on the king sized bed Sirius insisted on buying when he moved in, balcony door open, laying on top of the sheets - sweaty, and exhausted, and out of breath in the best possible way. It’s a clear, windy night and if it wasn’t for London’s constant lights and general pollution, they’s be watching the stars. 

Sirius’s head is on his shoulder, legs tangled together, humming something under his breath - it’s familiar, but in a distant and foggy way. _“_ _Yeah I, will love you, baby. Always.”_ he whispers, barely keeping the tune, lips against Remus’s naked shoulder. _“And I'll be there, forever and a day. Always”_

Remus looks at Sirius, and he is smiling - it’s his eyes that surprise him: serious, deadly serious in a way that Remus rarely sees. “ _If you told me to cry for you, I could”_ he goes on, looking into Remus' eyes without blinking. _“If you told me to die, for you” -_ Remus breath catches in his throat - _“I would.”_ Remus heart is beating faster and faster, eyes glued on Sirius’. 

_“Take a look at my face. There's no price I won't pay. To say these words to you.”_ Sirius kisses him softly on the lips, and turns toward the balcony - Remus, shivering for a reason that has nothing to do with the wind, feels like crying. 

_“I'll be there, till the stars don't shine. 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I know when I die you'll be on my mind …”_ Sirius keeps whisper-singing and Remus, feeling more emotional than he should, for a song that he never even liked, has to concede: It may just be The Best Love Song Of All Times.


End file.
